Cochrane-A calls Foo and Custard crybabies during Inside Out/Spanked by Wave
This is a grounded video by Gfourtx. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Foo and her friend Custard are upset because of Bing Bong's death. Cochrane-A laughes at them, causing Foo and Custard to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the other Save Ums, Luna Minami, Ju7641, Miguel Rivera, Little Hans Heimler, Hans Heimler, and Karl Kamburger ground Cochrane-A to get Wave to spank him. Later that night, Azura and Ike, comfort Foo and Custard and they tell them that Mimirin Midorihara and Shimajirō Shimano are making them some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Foo and Custard get exhausted and Azura and Ike tuck Foo into bed and tuck Custard into a sleeping bag and read them a bedtime story. Foo and Custard fall asleep after the story. Cast *Steven as Mickey McGuinness. *Ivy as Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Brian as Cochrane-A. *Princess as Azura. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Wave the Swallow. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Jennifer as Custard. *Emma as Jazzi. *Eric as Ike. Transcript Intro Noodle: Cochrane-A, how dare you make a grounded story out of Jazzi and B.B. Jammies! You know B.B. Jammies is a great duck Save Um and Jazzi is a passionate human Save-Um! Also, B.B. Jammes is my sibling and Jazzi is my girlfriend! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Cochrane-A calls Foo and Custard crybabies during Inside Out/Beaten up by Jet". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Cochrane-A makes Fun of Foo and Custard during Inside Out (GoAnimate City, USA, June 14, 2017) (Various characters are watching Inside Out; However, Cochrane-A is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Foo and Custard start crying and it made Cochrane-A very happy) Cochrane-A: Ha! (X7) Foo and Custard, due to being sad over the death of Bing Bong, you're such crybabies! You are crybabies! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Foo and Custard in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cochrane-A: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Cochrane-A: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! and Custard begin to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 60,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: a black background surrounded by flames with Jazzi Jazzi: (does a SpaceGodzilla roar) (changes to Princess voice) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE...IN...TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Transcript Part 2: Cochrane-A gets grounded and spanked by Wave to: Outside Foo's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Jazzi: Cochrane-A, how bloody dare you make fun of Noodle's girlfriend Foo and my boyfriend Custard and make them cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over the death of Bing Bong. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Noodle: I agree with Jazzi! Luna: You probably killed over 60,000 people because of what you did to Foo and Custard! Mickey: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Hans: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Foo and Custard bawl! Karl: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Foo and Custard's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Ka-Chung: Why would you make Foo and Custard cry like that?! Do you know Foo is a kind starfish and Custard is a cool 4 year old cat? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Foo and Custard cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad boy!! Miguel: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Foo and Custard! Now they need to go to sleep because of you making them cry! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Little Hans: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for googolplex years! Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. And for that, Wave is going to spank you. Wave the Swallow, spank Cochrane-A. appears Wave: Prepare to get your bottom spanked. Rotten then hides Wave spanking Cochrane-A Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Transcript Part 3 Finale: Azura and Ike comfort Foo and Custard/A Bedtime Story for Foo and Custard. Foo and Custard are crying in their TV show voices while their parents, Azura and Ike, are comforting them Azura: It's okay, Foo and Custard. Cochrane-A got spanked by Wave. He will not make you cry. Foo: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Sniffles The death of Bing Bong is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Ike: It's okay, guys. Mimirin and Shimajirō are making you guys strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Custard: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Mimirin and Shimajirō make us strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. and Custard soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that Mimirin and Shimajiro made for dinner. Foo and Custard then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Azura and Ike soon tucked Foo into bed and they tucked Custard into a sleeping bag. and Ike saw Foo and Custard yawning in their TV show voices Ike: Are you okay, guys? Foo: Yes, Daddy. We are tired. We are bawling harder after Cochrane-A called us crybabies and made fun of us. Ike: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Custard: Can you read us a story about Johnny tickling Hans to help us go to sleep? Azura: Sure, guys. began reading a story to Foo and Custard the story, Foo and Custard yawned in their TV show voices Custard: Thank you, Mom. You read us a story. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned in his TV show voice and he and Foo fell asleep Azura: Goodnight guys. and Ike left Foo's room Category:Grounded Stories by Gfourtx Category:Cochrane-A's grounded days